


Рейс AZ 490

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Когда они познакомились, Лукаш едва-едва начал работать в ООН по делам беженцев, и это была только штабная работа: аналитика, отчёты, сводки, управление психологами, выбивание денег на обучение языку. За последние несколько лет ситуация сильно изменилась, и Лукаш теперь почти каждый месяц мотался по всей Европе, из лагеря в лагерь.
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek
Kudos: 1





	Рейс AZ 490

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

— День добрый, пан Пищек, добро пожаловать домой.  
На день сумерки за стеклянной стеной аэропорта не тянули, но Лукаша так порадовала дробность родной речи, что он даже спорить не стал — подхватил свой паспорт и быстрым шагом пошёл к пункту выдачи багажа. Паренька этого со стойки прилёта — лопоухого Бартоша — они приметил давно: примелькался он за столько еженедельных полётов Лукаша, и возвращаясь домой ему было приятно видеть знакомые лица.  
Он посмотрел на часы и нахмурился. Перелёт из Рима задержали, и теперь до следующего самолёта в Дрезден у него оставалось только шесть часов. Можно было бы не мучить себя долгим перелётом и не тратить казённые деньги на лишний билет и полететь в Германию прямо из Фьюмичино, но Лукаш просто соскучился, и ради ночи рядом с Кубой, пусть и в отеле при аэропорте, можно было и потерпеть.  
Забрав свой чемодан с ленты, Лукаш торопливо пошёл к выходу. Он давно знал маршрут — как ночью, когда идёшь в туалет в темноте и ориентируешься по внутреннему автопилоту в знакомом до каждого сантиметра коридоре. Так и сейчас Лукаш даже не смотрел под ноги и тем более — не оглядывался по сторонам, хотя мысленно и отметил пару изменений в рекламных плакатах на стенах зала и дополнительный автомат с кофе между дверьми служебных выходов.  
Куба ждал его в зале прилёта. Лукаш сразу и безошибочно выцепил взглядом его светлую макушку среди толпы встречающих. Протолкнувшись мимо радостно щебечущих мам, обнимающих своих загорелых подростков, Лукаш добрался до Якуба и, бросив чемодан за два шага до него, крепко его обнял, утыкаясь носом в его шею. Куба бережно обнял его в ответ, проходясь сильными ладонями по затёкшей от сидения в самолёте спине. Целоваться под строгим взглядом охранника они не решились.  
— Я не сделал табличку, — сказал Куба, подхватив чемодан Лукаша, и передал ему стакан с кофе, который ждал своего часа на стойке информации. — Сливки и сахар, как ты любишь.  
Лукаш благодарно промычал что-то в ответ, присасываясь к пластиковой крышке стакана, и махнул рукой в сторону выхода. До отеля можно было дойти и через здание аэропорта, но Лукашу очень хотелось на воздух. Стоя под серым, подсвеченным электричеством небом, в котором то и дело, утробно гудя, пролетали самолёты, Лукаш прижался плечом к плечу Кубы.  
— Извини, что так вышло, — сказал он негромко. — Я не успевал домой, и пришлось так...  
— Прекрати, — перебил его Куба. Этот разговор у них случался примерно раз в месяц. Когда они только познакомились, Лукаш едва-едва начал работать в ООН по делам беженцев, и это была только штабная работа: аналитика, отчёты, сводки, управление психологами, выбивание денег на обучение языку. За последние несколько лет ситуация сильно изменилась, и Лукаш теперь почти каждый месяц мотался по всей Европе, из лагеря в лагерь, искал психологов, убеждал политиков и всякий раз, всё больше и больше погружаясь в эту боль и ужас, понимал ценность редких вечеров, когда Куба забирал его из аэропорта и вёз домой. Иногда, как сегодня, добраться до квартиры Лукаш банально не успевал. Пару раз они даже просто встречались в зале прилёта, куда Куба привозил сумку со свежими вещами, а потом провожал Лукаша на следующий рейс, успев только выпить с ним кофе и перекинуться парой фраз.  
Будь на его месте кто-то другой, и эти отношения не протянули бы и полугода.  
— Мне повезло, — сказал Лукаш, глядя в небо.  
— Ага — хмыкнул Куба и, поёжившись, потянул его к козырьку над входом в отель. — Четыре звезды, номер с двуспальной кроватью и завтрак в постель — действительно, повезло, что номера остались.  
— Я не об этом.  
— Да понял я, — Куба крепко сжал его руку в своей ладони. — После Германии у тебя, кажется, Испания?  
— Малага, а оттуда до Мотриля, — откликнулся Лукаш, внутренне теплея от тона его голоса и спокойствия, которое заражало, укутывало, как одеяло, и за которым можно было спрятаться от всех тревог. — Ливийцы через Марокко добираются до Гибралтара, автобусами до лагеря, а управление не может организовать даже школу для детей, не говоря уже о малышах совсем. Порт в Мотриле крупный, проверять все корабли они не могут, вот и...  
— Я хотел приехать, — Куба сказал об этом уже в лифте, глядя на многократно повторённые отражения Лукаша в зеркальных стенках кабины. — Я понимаю, что у тебя не будет времени на прогулки или музеи, но ты же свихнёшься.  
"Свихнусь", — отчётливо подумал Лукаш. "Потому что в Малагу я лечу сразу из Дрездена, и домой заскочить не успею, а значит, опять бессонница, трясущиеся руки и натянутые до предела нервы".  
— Я уже даже квартиру присмотрел на AirBNB неподалёку от этого вашего лагеря, чтобы ты подольше поспать мог по утрам.  
Лукаш закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вместе со спокойствием по телу разливается благодарность. Куба как-то умудрялся всегда слышать эти его внутренние монологи, сколько бы тысяч миль между ними не было. Слышать и слушать.  
— Я быстро в душ, — сказал Лукаш, едва они переступили порог номера. — Посмотри пока мои билеты в почте, чтобы сориентироваться по датам, и...  
— И будильник я тоже поставлю, — Куба деловито распаковал его чемодан, чтобы переложить из принесённой с собой спортивной сумки пакеты с чистой одеждой. — Иди уже.  
Лукаш усмехнулся и остановился на пороге ванной. Он прижался виском к косяку, рассматривая спокойные и уверенные движения Якуба и его массивную фигуру, отчётливо выделяющуюся на фоне окна, за которой трассирующими следами в небе просматривались самолёты, и улыбнулся. Открыл, было, рот, но Куба опередил его.  
— Я тебя тоже, — негромко сказал он и ногой отодвинул чемодан к стене. — Иди уже в душ и спать.  
В его голосе — пополам со спокойствием — была огромная, как небо над Варшавой, нежность, и Лукаш, посмотрев на него ещё немного, пошёл-таки в ванную. Тем более, у него было ещё шесть часов до следующего рейса.  
Успеет насмотреться.


End file.
